War of Darkness
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: In the year of 2013, a deadly war broke out in the country of Russia. Minerva Stevens has just been promoted to the rank of 1st Lieutenant in the army and is now under the orders of General Wade "The Reaper" Montgomery. Minerva has to fight monsters, keep perverts away from her since she is the only woman in the General's army and stay out of falling in love.
1. Prologue

**War of Darkness**

**Summary: **In the year of 2013, a deadly war broke out in the country of Russia. The year now is 2016 and the only countries not affected by the war are Japan, South America, Australia, the United States, Cuba and the Bahamas, Canada and Alaska. Monsters roam the other countries and the US army is in need of more soldiers. Minerva Stevens has just been promoted to the rank of 1st Lieutenant in the army and is now under the orders of General Wade "The Reaper" Montgomery. Minerva has to fight monsters, keep perverts away from her since she is the only woman in the General's army and stay out of falling in love.

_**Prologue**_

In the year of 2013, a deadly war broke out in the country of Russia. A virus spread throughout the country, turning the population into dangerous monsters.

But Russia was only the beginning.

The monsters roamed, infecting other countries until the entire other side of the world was infected. Australia and Japan were the only ones on that side to not be infected. The United States have declared war on those countries.

The US army is running out of soldiers.

The General has multiplied his army by fifty percent, gaining some of the most experienced marksmen and medics.

But sometimes...that is just not enough.

Some of the monsters are more intelligent, ones that can handle war strategy and guns.

The General is not fazed.


	2. Chapter 1

**War of Darkness**

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a cool, Fall day in the middle of September of the year 2016. The Garcia base was preparing for the nearing leave to Russia. The soldiers were lying about, laughing and talking about different things.

"Hey, you got a girl?"

"Yeah, one back home. She's almost nine months pregnant."

"Know what it is?"

"We believe it's a girl."

However, one person stood out from the rest. It was a young girl, around 19-years old with long, dark brown hair that went over her face in long, thin bangs. She wore the usual army outfit, a green camouflage suit with black boots and a matching hat. Her coat was off, reveling a blue t-shirt underneath. Her skin, slightly toned, reflecting with the sun and her form was slightly curvy, yet muscular from all her training.

Her steel grey eyes searched around the outside of the base and then she heard someone call out her name. She looked over to her right and saw a male, around 23-years old with short, dark brown hair and light green eyes. He had toned skin and was actually very handsome.

He walked over and handed her a bag with the _Dragon's Express _logo on it. "Here, I got you your favorite. For your success." he smiled and sat down beside her, putting his own bag of Chinese on his lap.

She smiled and took out her food, opening it up and taking a big whiff of it. "Wow, I didn't realize how much I missed Chinese until I get a big whiff of it." she set the bag down and grabbed the plastic spoon out of it, digging into her lunch. "Thanks Travis."

"No problem Minerva." Travis ruffled her hair before going to eat his own food.

Minerva was glad she got to be with her brother. He may have been overprotective, especially when he was in high school and she was in middle school, but she loved him nonetheless. Travis wore his green camouflage suit, but with his coat off and wore a white t-shirt underneath.

"So," he spoke after swallowing his rice. "How's it feel to be 1st Lieutenant?"

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "It feels like I completed something huge. I mean, I just joined two years ago and I'm already 1st Lieutenant."

"Well, you _were_ one of the smartest enlisters. Half of them failed." he said, taking another spoonful of his food. "Or dropped out."

"I already got dirty looks from some of the soldiers." Minerva mused, looking down at her food.

"Don't listen to them." Travis stabbed his fork into a piece of chicken. "Most of them are immature assholes."

Minerva snorted. "Got that right."

15 minutes later, the siblings finished their lunch and threw their trash away. Then William Washington, the General's Lieutenant Colonel, walked over to them. "Major and 1st Lieutenant Stevens," he spoke. The Lt. Colonel was actually one of the more friendly and quieter soldiers. He was around 26-years old with short, blond hair and brown eyes.

"Lt. Colonel Washington," Travis spoke and both he and Minerva gave salutes.

"At ease. The General wants a talk with everyone in 10 minutes. Suit up and get lined up in ten minutes." Washington spoke. "Please tell everyone. We don't want to make the General impatient."

"Yes sir, we'll make sure we're there." Minerva spoke.

Washington gave a nod and then walked into the base. Travis gave the announcement and everyone suited up and then walked into the base, lining up.

Minerva felt awkward.

She was the shortest out of everyone and she _was_ the only woman in the General's army. Minerva stood by her brother, who was at least several inches taller than her. "Just be quiet and only speak when you are spoken to." he whispered to her.

She gave a small nod as the doors slammed open and the General walked in. The General's full name was Wade "The Reaper" Montgomery. He was around 25-years old with longish dark brown hair that was usually kept back in a low ponytail with a few loose strands. His eyes were an icy blue and the soldiers said he could see right through a person.

The General was actually very handsome. His skin was toned, his form lean yet muscular and tall, taller than Travis. Minerva poked her head out just slightly, her long bangs falling in front of her face, even though she had her hat on. She quickly got back into line and stared forwards as General Montgomery walked in front of the line.

He was silent, his hands clasped behind his back. He observed the line and had an emotionless expression on his face. "Gentlemen," he began. His voice was deep and seemed to have a sly edge to it. "Welcome to your new life. I applaud all of you for making it this far."

General Montgomery slowly walked past Minerva. She was tempted to put her head down so that he couldn't see her face, but she resisted the temptation. Suddenly, he stopped and she lightly gripped her pants. The General backed up to her and then faced her.

And now Minerva put her head down so that her hat hid her face. "Your name, soldier." he demanded.

She swallowed. "1st Lieutenant Minerva Stevens, sir." she spoke.

"1st Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir." Minerva answered.

General Montgomery reached up with his right hand and pulled her hat off her head. "How old are you Lieutenant?" he asks.

"19 sir."

"And how long have you been in the army?"

"Two years sir."

"Do you have any siblings in the army?"

"Yes sir."

"Who?" was his final question.

"Major Travis Stevens sir." she swallowed, her nerves doing back-flips.

"Ah yes," General Montgomery gave a single nod. "I know Major Stevens, very intelligent." he paused. "Very well," he slapped her hat back onto her head. "Welcome Lieutenant Stevens."

"T-thank you sir." she said quietly.

...

"Jesus, I thought I was gonna faint."

Travis rubbed his sister's back. "You did pretty well in there. I'm impressed. Even the General seemed impressed that you're the only woman in his army." he grabbed the edge of her hat and switched it around.

Minerva sighed. "I thought he was gonna be all rude and shout at me."

"Nah, he's not that bad once you've been around him for a day or two." Travis spoke and scratched the back of his head. "Trust me, I got used to him in a couple days time."

"Why do they call him 'The Reaper'?" she asks, looking up at him.

He shrugged. "I think the soldiers overexagerate but the reason why they call him The Reaper is because he is merciless in battle and that he is usually hard on newcomers."

"Was he hard on you?" Minerva asks.

Travis gave another shrug. "Not really."

Minerva dropped to the ground, her hat falling off her head and began doing pushups with one arm behind her back. Travis raised a dark eyebrow. "Now I'm impressed by your strength. How many can you do?"

"I've done," she breathed as she lowered herself and then raised herself. "about 150 at one time. We had to do as many push-ups with one hand in 2 minutes. I did the most push-ups."

"What are you at right now?"

"Twenty-four."

Meanwhile, General Montgomery and Lt. Colonel Washington were standing right outside of the base, talking quietly. "Lt. Colonel," the General spoke.

"Yes sir?" Washington asks.

"Do you know anything about 1st Lieutenant Stevens?" Montgomery asks as he walked Lt. Stevens do push-ups with one arm.

"Yes I do sir, from what Major Stevens told me." Washington replied. "From what I've been told, she graduated from high school at the age of 16, joined the army at 17 and became 1st Lieutenant by age 19. She was the most intelligent and far by the best one to do push-ups. She also is an an experienced marksman...err, woman." he corrected.

"What about swords?"

"Uh, I believe so sir."

General Montgomery smirked. "Good, she'll need those skills."


	3. Chapter 2

**War of Darkness**

_**Chapter 2**_

The night went by quickly and the bell rang by 5:30. Minerva was the first person up, already taken a shower in five minutes and dressed in another five. She was already fully dressed by the time she met up with Travis. He was slowly putting his outfit on.

"How can you get ready in so little time?" he asks, a loud yawn escaping from his mouth.

"I got up every morning at 5:30 for school." she replied with a grin. "I'm sure not even the General is up."

"Nope," JD snorted as he came up from behind Minerva. "He's usually up by 5."

"Aw...that sucks." she muttered. "I'm usually the first one up."

"Don't worry about it kid." JD patted her shoulder as he slipped his jacket on.

By the time six rolled around, the soldiers were all dressed and met up in Hanger 4. General Montgomery was all suited up too, but he wore just a fancier version of the outfit. "Lady and Gentlemen," he spoke and Minerva heard snickering. "I am sure you all very well know about the war going on the other end of the globe."

"Yeah and it's bullshit." one soldier said.

The General narrowed his eyes. "As I was saying, the war has been going on since 2013 and my army, you, are the best in the entire US military. So, to make this brief, we were to be sent to Russia at 1200 hours. We will land in China and we'll have a five days journey to Russia, in an attempt to find the culprit." he looked towards Washington.

Washington cleared his throat. "Any soldier who has not gotten their vaccine for the virus, must do so before noon today. The shot is free and will be strong for 2 full years."

_Thank god Travis and I already got ours. _Minerva thought.

"Are there any questions?" the General asks, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Yeah, I got a question." one of the soldiers, named Jake Summers asks. "How are we going to travel through China?"

"We will ride by horses. The military has supplied each and every one of you with a horse." General Montgomery replied. "The horses will be on a separate plane."

"Good, 'cause I ain't going by foot." Jake snorted.

"What a jerk." Minerva whispered.

"Soldier, what is your name?" the General asks.

"1st Lieutenant Jake Summers." Jake replied.

"Either speak to me with respect," Montgomery began and Jake's eyes narrowed. "Or you _will _walk by foot. Are there anymore questions?"

"No." Jake grumbled.

"Alright," the General spoke to everyone. "Be ready in 1200 hours. Do not be late or we will leave without you."

Everyone scattered. "That Jake is a jerk." John said quietly. He was a timid, but strong and intelligent soldier. He was only Minerva's age.

JD snorted. "Got that right. I'm surprised the General didn't hit him. That ass deserves a fist to the face once in a while."

"You talkin' about me?" Jake asks gruffly, walking up to them.

"No man, we're not talking about you." Travis replied and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Better not be." Jake grumbled and then stalked away.

"What an asshole!" Minerva whispered. "Jeez, did you hear him? He disrespected the General."

"Just stay away from him, he's nothing but trouble." Travis mumbled. "I'm sure the General doesn't like him either."

"What is Russia like this time of year?" JD asks.

"Cold, 40 degrees." Minerva answered and he looked at her. "I read."

"Right, so warm clothes." JD snorted. "And food."

"Paper?" John asks.

"For what?"

"Writing to family."

"Use a computer."

"But...I don't have one." John spoke quietly, his baby-blue eyes down.

Minerva put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "You can use mine. Just make sure you log out of your email when you're done."

He nodded. "T-thanks." he said quietly.

...

The morning went by quickly and soon they found ourselves stepping onto the plane to head for China. "Anybody got any idea what these monsters look like?" Jake asks, sitting beside two of his friends.

"Well," one soldier began, swallowing his soda. "From what we've heard, the look like us humans, but they're usually on all fours, sharp teeth and claws, with a nasty appetite for flesh."

Minerva shuddered, Travis feeling it because he sat right next to her with JD and John on the other side. The General sat more up front, along with Lt. Colonel Washington. "I kinda have a bad feeling about this whole ordeal." John said quietly, just for the four of them to hear.

"How so?" Minerva asks, looking at him.

His eyes were down, his hat hiding his face. "I just got a bad feeling."

"Sir?"

General Montgomery blinked, glancing at his Lt. Colonel. "Yes?"

"Um, do you think it would be wise to announce when we land in China, so everyone can gather their belongings?" Washington asks, a cautious look on his face.

The General blinked at the question. "I believe it would be wise Lt. Colonel. So that we have plenty of time before we leave for Russia."

Washington nodded and continued his staring out the window.


	4. Chapter 3

**War of Darkness**

_**Chapter 3**_

Minerva didn't even realize she had fallen asleep on Travis's shoulder until he shook her awake. "Wha...?" she blinked tiredly up at him.

He chuckled and fixed her hat so it wasn't so messed. "You woke up at 5:30 in the morning, I'm not surprised that you're tired."

"Where are we?" she asks, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We just landed in China." he replied. "We're now getting out and getting the horses ready."

Minerva stood up and twisted her back, her back cracking loudly in various places. Her brother, friends and some of the other soldiers stared at her. "What?" she asks and then everyone turned away. "They act like a girl can't crack her back."

"Well, it did crack pretty loudly." JD snorted when he stood and grabbed his duffle bag.

Minerva grabbed her belongings and walked outside with Travis beside her. "Do we get to pick our own horse?" she asks.

"Yeah, go pick out a horse and meet me back here." he replied.

Minerva walked through the crowd of horses and soldiers. She spotted a black Stallion with a single, white streak on its forehead. She wrinkled her nose and then walked over to the soldier feeding the stallion. "What's his name?" she asks.

"Daredevil." the soldier replied.

She raised an eyebrow. "Like from _Sleepy Hollow_?"

The soldier chuckled. "Yeah, my brother named him." he patted Daredevil's back before putting the saddle on.

"I guess your brother liked the Headless Horseman, huh?" Minerva set her bags down and stroked Daredevil's snout.

"Yea, but my brother died a couple years ago and I promised to take care of Daredevil until someone else came along." the soldier replied.

"How sad, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." he said as he put the finishing touches on Daredevil. "Alrighty, he's all set for ya. Take care of him for me, he might be rough, but he's loyal."

"I will, thanks." Minerva set her bags on the back of the saddle and took the reins, guiding Daredevil back to where her brother and friends were. Travis, JD and John had their horses all set to go.

"Nice Stallion." JD whistled. "What's his name?"

"Daredevil." Minerva replied.

"From _Sleepy Hollow_?"

"Yep."

JD gave an agreeing nod.

Nothing really happened for the next 10 to 15 minutes and then Jake came up to Minerva and the others. "Hey, girly." he said to Minerva. "You, me, sword fight."

"Just go away man. We don't want any trouble." JD said, glaring at Jake.

"Shut up!" Jake snarled and glared at Minerva. "You think you're so cute and so smart. But just because you're in the General's army doesn't mean he'll accept you for who you are."

Minerva glared at him. "Funny, I don't think he accepts you either."

Jake fumed. "You little bitch!" he unsheathed his katana. "Fight me, unless you're a coward like your brother."

Travis stepped forward, but Minerva held out her arm. "No, the bastard is mine." she growled and unsheathed her katana, stepping forwards.

Jake chuckled. "Let's see who wins against swords."

"Katanas."

"What?"

"They're called katanas, there's a difference."

"Whatever."

Lt. Colonel Washington swung his leg over his horse and grabbed the reins when he heard commotion coming from a large group of soldiers. They seemed to be watching something. "Sir?" he asks the General.

The General took the reins of his horse and trotted over. "What?"

"I think something's going on over there."

Minerva jumped back when Jake swung his katana that had been intended to slash open her stomach. He swung again and Minerva dodged, grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. She slammed her forehead against his and clenched her eyes shut when pain erupted through her forehead. She felt something warm trickle down and finally released Jake.

Jake cried out in pain, dropping to one knee to hold a hand to his bleeding forehead. He glared at Minerva through the slits in his fingers. She was evidently in pain, but not much. He could see it in her eyes.

"Had enough?" she breathed.

Jake snarled. "You little bitch!" he yelled angrily and charged towards her.

"What the hell is going on?!" came the General's voice.

Jake stopped in his tracks and every soldier looked, making a path for General Montgomery. He stared down at both Jake and Minerva from the top of his horse. Minerva looked down, her hair hiding her face.

"Who started this fight?" Montgomery asks. No one answered and he became impatient. "Well?!"

"It was Jake." Travis spoke as he stepped forwards. "He challenged Minerva to a fight."

Montgomery looked down at Jake, his icy blue eyes filled with annoyance. "Is this true Lieutenant?"

Jake kept his mouth shut and then the General looked down at Minerva. "Lieutenant, answer." he ordered.

"It's true sir, Jake challenged me to a fight."

"And you gladly accepted it?"

"No, he...called my brother a coward." she said the last few words quietly.

General Montgomery scoffed quietly. "Typical..." he muttered. "Alright, I want no more fights between you two of you or anyone else. If there are anymore fights, I'll have you both suspended. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." both Minerva and Jake said. Minerva glanced up at the General and he only frowned.

"I expected better from you Lt. Stevens." was all he said before trotting off.

The breeze was gentle, the soft rustling of the trees. The grasslands of China were rotted with dried blood and skeletons of both soldiers and monsters. The soldiers slowly traveled over the fields, the horses only in a walk. Minerva was beside her brother, her forehead all cleaned up except for a bruise beginning to form.

"How's your forehead?" JD asks.

"A headache is starting to form." Minerva replied, a tired look in her eyes.

Travis reached into his bag and pulled out a packet of Aspirin. "Here, thank god I'm well prepared."

She swallowed the pills with ease and thanked him. "Stupid Jake...I was really trying to impress the General and he had to ruin it."

"Then you shouldn't have accepted his challenge." Travis mused.

"But he called you a coward and nobody talks about my brother." Minerva scoffed. "The bastard deserves a fist to the face."

JD laughed. "She's got a point Travis my man!"

Travis rolled his eyes and then he looked up at the sky. The sun was setting, pink and blue colors filled the sky. All of a sudden, General Montgomery began slowly trotting along the long line. "Soldiers, we will stop for tonight and head out at 0600 hours tomorrow. Get your horses fed, water and get some rest."

They actually had to walk a little more before they arrived at the ruins of a small village. The village was ruined, but it provided cover from the monsters. There were small fires along the soldiers, using them for heat and food.

Minerva wrapped her blanket around her form tightly, slightly shivering. She and John were sitting close together to preserve heat. "I had no idea it got this cold at night." JD muttered, sitting close to the fire for warmth. Travis sat between him and John, his own blanket wrapped tightly around his body.

Minerva leaned her head on John's unconsciously and she felt his weight on hers. He seemed to have already fallen asleep. "How cute." JD snickered.

"Shut up." Minerva muttered and closed her steel grey eyes.

Then she heard some rustling.

Her eyes opened and she looked over her shoulder at the bushes behind her. She ignored the rustling and turned back to closing her eyes. But she heard the rustling again and finally stood up, grabbing her katana and walking towards the bushes.

"What is it?" Travis asks.

"I think there's something here." she replied and unsheathed her katana. "Who's there?" she asks.

However, she got no answer and figured it must've been the wind. She just sighed and sheathed her katana, walking back to the others. "It must've been the wind."

"Sis, there is no wind." Travis spoke.

Minerva stopped and blinked. "Then what keeps-?" she spun around to look at the bushes, but a heavy body collapsed on her. She locked her arms around the body's back so it didn't fall to the ground. "Hey, are you okay?!" she asks. "JD, go tell the General we found a survivor!"

JD quickly got up and rushed to where the General was.

Minerva gently set the body down and examined it. It was a male soldier, maybe a couple years older than her. His face was pale and a stubble rested on his chin. She went lower, down to his torso and gasped when she saw that his entire right arm was gone, dirty, bloody bandages wrapped around the stump. She took her right glove off with her teeth and laid her palm over his forehead.

She immediately felt the heat radiation warm up her cool hand. _What happened to him? _


	5. Chapter 4

**War of Darkness**

_**Chapter 4**_

Minerva, with John's help, treated the man in the infirmary tent. The village, according to General Montgomery, was now their base for their time there. Minerva sighed and placed the cool rag over the soldier's forehead.

"I must say, she is quite good at what she does General." Lt. Colonel Washington spoke.

"Yes, even I am so slightly surprised by her skills." General Montgomery gave a simple nod and then entered the tent. "How is he Lieutenant?"

Minerva stood up, brushing the dirt off her pants. "He'll live, but we'll need to get his arm taken care of when we go back to the US. If I keep changing his bandages every day, he'll be up and well in no time."

The General let a small, _small _smile crack his face and Minerva felt her heart flutter. This would be the first time she had seen him smile. It was small, but better than nothing. "Excellent job Lieutenant Stevens. We'll move out tomorrow morning at 0600 hours. Make sure you are ready to go." he said, his hands clasped behind his back.

She nodded. "Yes sir. Get some rest." she brushed past him and walked away.

The sun came over the horizon at 0600 hours sharp. The soldiers were ready by 7:55 and ready to go. The General took the reins of his horse and swung his leg over, trotting to the front of the line. "Move out!"

"At least he didn't say 'let's mosey'." Travis muttered and JD snickered.

They moved along for a couple hours and then stopped at a small stream for the horses. Daredevil took a drink from the stream while Minerva was stroking his neck. He was a pretty big horse for his size, nearly 2 feet taller than her. She patted his neck when she suddenly heard a faint cry for help. She looked up and down the stream.

"Help me please!" a voice cried faintly, fear in its voice.

_Someone might need help...but it could be a trap too..._She thought, her mind spinning around in circles. _Maybe I should just go with what my gut says. _She grabbed her gun off her belt and quietly headed down the stream.

Travis sighed in content as he ran his hands through his hair, the cold water trickling down his neck. He looked towards Minerva's Stallion and saw that she wasn't there. In fact, he couldn't see her at all. "Minerva?" he called out her name.

The plea for help came closer as Minerva headed down the stream further. Water quietly splashed around her legs. She stopped for a moment and listened with sharp ears. The plea came louder and to the right of her. She quickly rushed down the stream and found a badly injured soldier lying half in the water and half on the dry slope of land.

Minerva quickly holstered her gun and rushed over to the soldier. She knelt beside him, a hand on his back. "Are you alright?" she asks.

"Please..." he whispered. "My arm and leg are broken, I haven't been able to move for hours..." tears were evident in his eyes. "I got a wife, I got kids at home!"

"What's your name?" she asks.

"J...Josh...Temptson."

Minerva carefully grabbed his good arm and swung it over her shoulder. "C'mon, I'm gonna get you out of here." she pulled him up and he yelled out in pain. Most of his weight leaned on her as they slowly walked down the stream.

"Who...are you here with?" Josh asks, breathing heavily.

"General Montgomery and his army." She replied. "We have a mission to find the person behind all of this. Were you attacked?"

"By one of those monsters. I fell off the chopper and broke my arm and leg." he answered, a trickle of blood flowing down the side of his face. "I think I might've hit my head too..."

"Don't worry, we're gonna-."

Before she could finish, something tackled both of them from behind and Minerva hit the ground harshly. "Ow..." she groaned and looked up.

Her eyes widened.

One of the monsters was holding Josh down, growling. The monster was so hideous. It looked like a person, but more deformed with sharp claws and teeth and glowing red eyes. Josh let out a scream as the monster's claws dug into the back of his shoulder.

Minerva quickly stood and whipped out her gun. She pulled the trigger once, twice and then a third time. The bullets tore into the creature's flesh and it growled, turning its gaze to her. She pulled the trigger three more times and the creature didn't seem affected by them at all. "Shit," she swore and grabbed a mag from her pocket. She took out the empty one and put the new one in when the creature leaped and tackled her to the ground.

The gun fell out of her hand and she grabbed a stick, the monsters teeth clamping down on it. It shook violently, trying to get to her throat instead of the stick. Minerva looked over at her gun, it was just in her arm's reach. Using one hand to hold the stick, she tried to reach for her gun. "C'mon!" she whispered, her fingers just brushing her gun...

When the stick broke in half and the creature's sharp teeth chomped into her left arm. She couldn't help when the scream of pain tore from her throat, echoing through the forest. She curled her fist and punched the creature in the face. It yelped and fell off of her.

Minerva quickly grabbed her gun and pulled the trigger once. The bullet tore through the creature's head, blood splattering on her face. Breathing heavily and her arm lying limp at her side, she rushed back over to Josh.

His eyes were closed and he seemed motionless. She knelt down and felt for a pulse. It was faint, but still there. She sighed in relief and sat down. She was pretty sure her brother or someone else had heard them.

"Minerva!" Travis shouted as he, the General and a few other soldiers ran to them. Travis knelt beside his sister and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Don't you ever scare me like that!" he pulled her back and then saw her arm. "What the-?!"

"The creature." she whispered and pointed at the dead creature lying just a few yards from them. "It attacked us..."

"This one is still alive General." Lt. Colonel Washington said, slightly nudging Josh with his foot.

"His arm and leg are broken," Minerva breathed, leaning against her brother's shoulder. "Got attacked..." she mumbled and then fell limp. Travis panicked for just a second and just realized she had passed out.

Minerva woke a couple hours later, her arm sore and bandaged. She swung her legs over the bed and looked up, seeing both Josh and the other man from earlier. She felt Josh's forehead, frowning when she felt the heat radiation warm up her cold skin.

Minerva was getting a cool rag for Josh's fever when she felt like she was being watched. She straightened her posture and blinked. Her left hand rested on her gun and as she whipped around, she grabbed her gun from its holster and pointed it right at the person.

Right at the General's face.

"Oh shit..." she swore and quickly put her gun away. "I'm sorry sir...it's natural for me."

General Montgomery waved it off and she loosened up. "What are you doing up Lt. Stevens? You should be resting."

"My arm is the only thing that's injured. It's not like I have a raging fever...sir." she spoke, her steel grey eyes meeting icy blue. "And I have patients to care for,"

Suddenly, she heard a small whimper from the nameless man. She went to his side and touched his forehead. His fever was still as high as yesterday. The nameless man opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was blood.

"It's okay..." she said soothingly, brushing strands of his hair out of his face. He shivered and opened his eyes halfway, deep brown orbs staring into her steel grey ones. "Can you tell me your name?"

"M...Mike...Faraday..." he managed to speak, his voice raspy and weak. "Am...I-I dying...?"

Minerva felt her eyes water. How could she make it simple to this soldier that he was going to die? His fever was killing him. "I...I'm afraid so Mike." she gently stroked his pale face, reaching out with her other hand to squeeze his. "Do you have any family members?"

"W...wife...been...waiting for me..." he said weakly, trying as best as he could to squeeze her hand. "It hurts..."

"I know sweetie..." she whispered and she felt the first tear fall down her cheek. She quietly began to hum a tune that her mother used to sing to her when she was sick.

Meanwhile, she did not notice she had gained a small audience outside of the medical tent. The General, Washington and a small group of soldiers watched as she comforted the dying soldier. She continued to hum the tune, a few tears falling on the soldier's pale face. She could feel his heart slowing.

His grip on her hand became loose and finally she watched as his eyes began to close. She continued to stroke his hair, humming the same tune. His eyes finally closed completely and she let go of his hand, putting it on his chest, above his heart.

The heart slowed down...down...and with one final beat, stopped completely. The last tear fell down onto his face, into the corner of his eye and rolled down like a real tear. She sniffled when she stood and leaned down, kissing the pale forehead. "Rest in peace Mike Faraday." she whispered and grabbed the white sheet, placing it over his body.

She turned, her head down and began to walk out of the tent. General Montgomery stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. She just gave a silent nod and walked away. She walked until she was behind one of the houses.

The tears welled up in her eyes again and she slumped down to the ground. Travis was listening to her, standing on the other side of the house. He heard her sniffle a few times and then begin to sob.


	6. Chapter 5

**War of Darkness**

_**Chapter 5**_

Minerva did not sleep well that night. The disturbing image of the soldier dying haunted her mind wherever she went. She was nearly falling asleep on Daredevil as they traveled through an abandoned field. She didn't think one soldier's death could affect her so much.

"I'm sure he's in a better place now sis." Travis spoke.

Minerva sighed to herself, brushing a lock of her dark brown hair away from her face. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm just so...I just wish I could've saved him; he had a lot more to live for."

Travis reached over and ruffled her hair. "I think he would be thankful. You were with him during his last day and I think that's what matters the most."

Minerva gave a small nod, a very small smile on her face. "Yeah, at least he's not in pain anymore."

Up front, the General and Washington kept their eyes and ears open. "You think that we would've seen any of the monsters by now sir." Washington spoke.

"We can't rule out any possibilities that they're out there." Montgomery said. "Keep a close eye."

Minerva sighed and looked out into the distance. All of a sudden, Daredevil snorted and halted in his steps. "Daredevil, no." Minerva said and lightly kicked him. Daredevil snorted again and Minerva noticed his ears were stiff and pricked forwards. He must've spotted something. "What's out there boy? Huh? What did you see Daredevil?"

"The animal is just being dumb." Jake snorted from behind them.

"Shut up Jake." Minerva growled, looking out into the distance. All of a sudden, Daredevil reared up, squealing loudly. "Daredevil, no!" she shouted and lost her grip on the reins, falling off his back and onto the ground. Daredevil began running away. "Daredevil! Come back!" she sprinted after him, ignoring her brother's shouting for her to come back. "Daredevil!" she finally caught up with him and grabbed the reins before he could run any further. "Daredevil, you don't run away me from! What's the matter with you?"

Travis, John and JD came over, Washington and General Montgomery tailing after them. "He must've seen something that spooked him." Travis spoke.

"Everything alright Lieutenant?" General Montgomery asks.

"Yeah." Minerva replied, giving Daredevil's neck a pat. Daredevil snorted again, edging away from Minerva. "Hey, what's your problem boy?"

Daredevil snorted once again and tried to edge away from Minerva. All of a sudden, there was shouting from behind them and they all looked to see the creatures coming up on the hill ahead of them and charging towards them.

Minerva swung her leg over Daredevil's back and lifted herself onto his back, taking the reins and kicking his side, trailing after the others. She heard the snarling from the creatures and they roared out in pain whenever they were hit, either by bullet or by katana.

Minerva swung her katana, catching one of the creatures by the shoulder and slicing the arm off. The creature squealed in pain and dropped to the ground, one limb short. Daredevil whinnied and reared up, kicking a creature away from his front, then dropped back to the ground.

"Good boy," Minerva breathed, holding onto the reins tightly. She could feel her hands burn from the grip she had on the reins. "Travis!" she shouted, looking around for her brother.

"Minerva!" John cried and shot at a creature as it lunged at him right between the eyes.

"John, where's Travis?!" she shouted.

Before John could answer, a creature knocked him to the ground and bit into his neck. John screamed out in pain and Minerva hurried over, slashing off the creature's head. "John!" she shouted, jumping off Daredevil's back and rushing over to him. "Oh god...hold on John! You're gonna be okay!"

John coughed, blood seeping from his neck wound and blood trickled down the side of his mouth. Minerva ripped off a piece of her sleeve and pressed it to John's wound, cringing as blood began soaking the fabric. "Just hold on John. You're gonna be okay..." she whispered.

Montgomery struck down another creature, slicing half of its head off and it dropped to the ground with a thud. _Miserable creatures. _He thought, blood dripping down the blade of his katana.

Lt. Colonel Washington came over, blood splattered on his uniform. "Sir, I believe we defeated all of them."

Montgomery sighed. "Yes, were there any casualties?"

"Just one sir."

Minerva quickly ripped off a piece of her shirt at the bottom and folded the cloth up, pressing it to John's neck. John was now unconscious and wheezing, but his heart didn't show signs of stopping anytime soon. "Will he be okay?" JD asks.

"All I need to do is get this wound stitched up and he shouldn't turn since he got the vaccine for the bites." Minerva replied. "JD, you'll have to carry him back."

Jake walked up to them, another soldier holding his horse's reins. "He ain't gonna live, not with a wound like that."

Minerva glared at him. "Just shut up and go away. I don't need your shit." she turned back to John's wound and ripped off another piece of her shirt, tying it around John's neck to keep the folded cloth to the wound.

"He's gonna die and you can't do shit about it."

Minerva felt something snap within her. She dug her fingernails into her palm until she bled and then lunged at Jake, landing a right hook at his jaw. Jake stumbled backwards, holding his throbbing jaw. Both Travis and JD gawked at Minerva as she glared venomously at Jake.

"Shut your goddamn mouth before I stitch it shut." she threatened.

Jake glared at her and to her utter and complete surprise, he hit her right back with a left hook to her cheek. "Hey!" Travis quickly stood up. "You hit my sister one more time and-!" before he got to finish, Minerva lunged right back at Jake.

She landed a kick to his kneecap and he howled out in pain. Jake growled like a wild animal and kicked her harshly in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of Minerva's lungs and next thing she knew, Jake had her on the ground with both hands around her neck and trying to strangle her.

She clawed at his hand, wheezing and gasping for breath. That's when both Travis and JD grabbed the back of Jake's jacket and threw him off Minerva. Air rushed into her lungs and she erupted into a violent coughing fit, rolling onto her side and holding her throat as she coughed.

"Minerva!" Travis hurried to her side while JD stayed with the unconscious John.

Minerva breathed heavily as she caught up with her breathing. She heard galloping and saw the General and Washington come over. "What happened?" the General asks, clearly annoyed.

Minerva pointed a shaky hand at Jake, who immediately panicked. "She threw the first punch!" Jake said defensively.

"He was strangling me." Minerva wheezed, coughing a bit more.

Montgomery glared down at Jake. "Since you obviously cannot follow orders, you will be suspended for one month."

"One month?!" Jake shrieked. "That's bullshit! You can't do that! What about her?! She's the one who started it!" Jake was still screaming while his friends dragged him away.

"It's not true sir." Minerva was finally able to speak. "Jake started it."

"And I will take your word over his. Summers has been nothing but a pain in the ass." Montgomery spoke. "If anything else happens, come straight to me and I will take care of him for good."

"Thank you sir."

"Don't mention it. Get a move on. We have to get back to the camp and get Matthews settled."

…...

Minerva felt John wince in his sleep as she gently stitched up the wound in his neck. He didn't lose too much blood from her doing first aid so quickly. "Mom..." John whimpered in his sleep.

"It's okay," Minerva said softly when she finished up and carefully wiped the excess blood away with a wet cloth. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe."

"Stevens," Minerva looked over her shoulder and saw the General walk into the tent. "How is he?"

"Well, as long as the wound doesn't get infected, he will be alright." she replied.

"And Temptson?"

"Well, it'll take six weeks for his leg and arm to heal. He will have to get back to the base as soon as possible, sir." Minerva answered. "If he is going to have special treatment."

"Will he live?" The General's voice didn't have any sense of concern, but Minerva answered anyway.

"Yes sir." She looked to the side and shifted her position, uncomfortable under the General's gaze.

"Very well, you may go."

"Yes sir." she said quietly and as she passed him, their shoulders brushed and she felt a small tinge of electricity. "Stupid clothes..."


End file.
